Steven Universe-Elemental Saga
by SpaceWonder368
Summary: The Crystal Gems' one mission turn out to be a twist of uncertain events. Drabbles of four oneshots. [Episodes 1-4]
1. Ice Key

Ice Key

Plot: -Oneshot: Steven Universe fanfiction-The Crystal Gems approach to gain a key from a mission to open a mystery, but they're in for a rather shocking surprise.

* * *

Her eyes were the size of galaxies, her breath in shuddering gasps. She gulped on the tight, god-awful blaze that strangle her throat.

The pain of the bone-chilling temperature racked her body, it felt as if every nerve she had was frozen.

Her temples were pulsing and her cranium felt that her very mind was being crushed by a hammer.

With her entire skeleton with flesh coated body trembled, she shot open her light, icy blue eyes to the horror of the situation.

It suffocate her like a fist to the windpipe. She winced.

The serpent encased in ice unleashed its attack with its massive tail.

The tallest gem used her gauntlet and slammed it so fiercely at the creature, shards of ice shattered with a billion glass slices.

It was Garnet, the stronghold leader of the group.

There was too much of this battle, and Garnet was pummeled by a block of shimmering ice.

The pale gem drop her jaw in horror as the ton of ice dove into her leader's body.

She grounded her teeth and her eyebrows knitted together.

A shriek of fury escaped her mouth as her glowing blue glaive smacked the creature.

She glanced at her arm. She saw blue and realized that blue was her own blood slithering in rivers.

Her vision lop-sided, darkening.

Her world was a _multi-verse _of colors, all twisting in directions.

Her muscles were struggling to move, but they were resisting to her exhaustion.

Her fiery, orange-golden hair stuck to her face as cold sweat strip at every corner of her skull. She gulped in the cold air and it remained shut at her throat.

Her lungs crying out for air, but all they can do is suffocate.

She wielded her eyes with the force of a double-ended sword, frosted by the light of the background.

"**Pearl**!"

That tone was a child's plea. Terrified and saddened.

It was the purple, nearly chubby gem, Amethyst.

Amethyst cracked her whip which sparkled as it came in contact with the serpent.

The monster roared alien-like, inhumane. The tentacle grabbed her and lunged her into the wall of the cave, with ice piercing her lavender skin like needles.

Pearl couldn't take this much longer.

Her eyes hurling daggers of razor blades from the slit of her eyes.

Frustrated, her glaive attacked the raging serpent, but it took her as an advantage.

Flabbergasted, she swayed to dodge. Unfortunately, it was all too late.

The tail head butted with her gem, and all she could see was colors.

Her eyes eventually slammed shut, and she collapsed like a branch plunged by the wind.

* * *

"**NonononononoNO**!"

A boy jabbered on top of his lungs, in awe that the Crystal Gems were knocked out like after a strike three in the Baseball game.

He was _unfazed_.

The boy's name is Steven Universe and today he unleashed his biggest mistake.

All the child wanted was to go on a mission, a mission so dear so he could prove himself worthy.

But, sadly that wasn't suppose to happen. A flash of blinding light soared into the cave.

Steven prayed for this to end. He wish for this to end.

Not to continue like an endless trail of a ball of yarn.

To end.

End.

End.

End.

Just...end already.

To his surprise, his gem glowed.

His mouth slanted open, as he stare at the creature and himself.

At last, his _shield_ appeared. His expression changed to relief.

_Finally_, he thought.

_Finally I could end this battle._

Steven exhaled gladly.

With his final attempt, he tossed the shield through the sheer force winds.

It was a flying disk that at last broke the ice serpent.

The fallen ice gem was on the ground, and so was the ice key.

They could finally open the door.

The door at the temple.

Garnet punched the ice block away, getting back on her feet.

"Steven."

Her tone glazed with stoic and oozed with pain.

"I'm proud of you. Now, let's open that door in that temple."

She picks up Pearl as Steven picks up Amethyst. They nodded and leave.

Warping back home, Steven layed Amethyst on top of her junk pile in her room.

He wrapped bandages around her so she'll be fine.

Garnet opened Pearl's door and walked on the highest waterfall.

There was a bed beside it.

She fixed Pearl by the First Aid kit and placed her on the bed.

* * *

Garnet and Steven approach the silver-ish door of the temple that seemed abandoned for years. She unlatched the lock and finally, the door open.

The place wide from a range of multiple devices.

A holographic image of Earth was present.

Garnet typed on the keyboard and spoke to the communicator,

"Earth: Proceed with the ice key."

She dropped the key into the machine, and it sparkled.

The operation ended by showing a glimpse of the Polar ice caps.

Garnet smiled.

"Now, that's all taken care of."

She trotted out, leaving Steven in wonder.

Steven couldn't imagine this sight, and all he could mutter was,

"...Woah..."

-End-

* * *

Just a little oneshot before I start on "Universal Encounter."

This idea came back in December when my brother had an idea for an ice planet the Gems go to and get an Ice Key to restore the Polar Ice Caps.

All I can tell you is that the ending is a good ending, but also bittersweet.

Like, the caps are restored, but there's other stuff you can wonder about.

This story is only this chapter. One chapter only. NOT continuing it, 'kay?

Alright, review please!

I'll start on "Universal Encounter" today!


	2. Flame Stone

Flame Stone

[Episode 2 of Elemental Saga]

**PLOT**: Sequel to Ice Key. Its been two years after the Ice Key incident, and the Crystal Gems go on a mission that will change their lives forever.

* * *

Its been two years since Steven summoned his weapon. Two years after the event with the Ice Key. That key was able to generate the Polar Ice Caps, restoring them.

Steven is now fourteen years of age, and is now entering high school, in his freshman year. He has a relationship with Connie, and the two of them are dating happily.

He may have never noticed it, but the gems are acting differently.

Garnet and Pearl did allow Steven on certain missions, but most of the time, they wish to go on missions alone for the sake of Steven's, and oddly, Amethyst's safety. And even so, Amethyst wants to spend more time with Steven, even more than two years ago.

_What's up with her? _Steven thought.

Steven returned home with his Cheeseburger backpack, shouting in his ever optimistic tone,

"GUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuys! I'm hoooooome! From school!"

He dropped his backpack upstairs on his bed, and rushed to the temple.

His gem glowed and he activated the door to Pearl's room.

He eyed at the huge waterfall plumes, and beside it, he witnessed Pearl eyeing monitors of Planet Earth, especially the volcanoes.

She scanned them, unaware that her gem form a projection. Steven's jaw dropped.

Pearl's projection showed her and the gems approaching a volcano, retrieving a certain stone in the shape of a flame. Steven blinked, making sure that what he saw was reality.

"Hey Pearl!" he shouted, startling the graceful gem and the projection faded.

Pearl stared at Steven, carefully.

Steven sure has changed over the years. Too fast in fact.

"Steven, today we'll be on a mission..."

Steven could see her lip quivering and her eyes shaking.

"...Steven, we...you...must be prepared for this...this...this might be your toughest mission yet..."

He wasn't sure what to do about this. Yet, he focused on the gem's projection.

"Pearl...are you...psychic?"

Pearl sighed, a small smile formed on her lips.

"It's about time you figured it out."

She walked back into the house, and gazed right at the transporter/warp pad. She summoned her weapon and stepped on the platform.

The temple's door opened again, revealing Garnet and Amethyst, already summoning their weapons.

They step on the transporter as well.

"C'mon Steven!" Amethyst exclaimed happily, "We're going!"

Nervously, Steven finally was on the platform.

"Y...yeah."

As stoic as always, Garnet stated, "Let's warp."

The warp pad glowed a bluish-white, and they disappeared.

At last, they were at a tropical background. Black sand was the ground they step on, an enormous volcano was in front of them, with gray smoke rising from its top.

Steven's eyes were stars, and he had a huge smile from ear to ear.

"WoooooooAAH..."

He takes out his Iphone from his pocket, and takes a picture of the madness of the scenery. The gems traveled behind him.

Pearl touched Garnet's shoulder, with a concerned stare.

"Garnet..."

Garnet noticed her sorrowful and questioning eyes.

"What if...what if my vision was correct?"

Garnet shook her head, silencing her.

"Pearl, I know you're psychic, but not all visions are correct," she spoke softly, "And if this one is correct...how can we forgive ourselves?"

Pearl watched Garnet follow Steven, and she just stands there.

"If every porkchop were perfect...," she whispered, before tailing behind Garnet.

* * *

Amethyst eagerly walked closer to Steven.

"Yo Steven, check it out!"

she points toward the glowing hue of orange and red lava.

Steven did another picture, and yet another.

Amethyst chuckled, not noticing her blush.

Amethyst had raw emotions.

About Steven.

About herself.

About their relationship.

Valentine's day happened last Friday, and Steven gave her a crystalline rose as a sign of friendship. Apparently, Amethyst has felt more than that. It was like every moment they had was gone.

Poofs.

Vanishes.

She was happy that Steven was with Connie and she appreciates Connie, but does Steven have time for her?

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She wants to talk to Connie.

The group reaches on top of the volcano, staring at a certain stone.

It was the shape of a flame, black as night.

Pearl frozed up, in awe.

"The Flame Stone," was all she can say right now.

_The Flame Stone._

The same stone in her projection, her vision.

That was when she feared the worst.

Steven dashed to it, holding it in his hands.

"Amazing!"

He was so entranced with the object, he didn't feel the shake of the volcano.

It vibrated, and he glances at the gems.

Pearl was breathless, Garnet was still, and Amethyst was trembling.

Eyes wide as saucers, Pearl muttered,

"Steven...run..."

Steven was even more afraid when his friends were all tensed up.

"STEVEN, RUN AWAY NOW!"

The seriousness in Garnet's tone silenced the boy, even if he tried to question.

His mind raced and he yelled his fright as he ran away.

Amethyst's face was wet with tears, with a look of horror. She rushes with Steven in order to protect him.

She'll do whatever it takes to protect him.

The volcano formed and changed to a figure of a monster.

A lava rock monster ten times the gems' size.

The buffeting winds caused even more dangers to every single being on the ground.

Garnet rushed to it, delivering a powerful punch to the rock monster, but its lava spur out to the ground.

She kicked him, she struggled on her feet.

Then Pearl used her glaive, trying so hard to make an attack.

But, a sword against rock?

She can't believe she's almost useless compared to that thing.

Overcome with fear, she was slung and dragged within the black sand. As she slowly got back on her feet, the monster slammed her into the sand.

"Pearl!" Garnet cried out, her jaw clenched.

Her gauntlets made chunks of the monster's skin fell out as they scrape against the lava.

Even with her precise movements, she was not quick enough when the monster smacked her.

She too fell into the sand.

Amethyst was holding Steven in her arms, staring back at the battleground.

It was a wasteland, and Garnet and Pearl were unconscious at the moment.

Amethyst dropped Steven and trotted to the monster.

She punched and slashed her whip at the creature, enraged.

"GrrrrrrrrrrAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

She screamed on top of her lungs, refusing to hold back.

Hold back on anything.

She kicked with her feet as fast as she could, letting out another angry scream.

The lava being cracked a wicked grin.

"Ah, Amethyst. The precious gemstone. Sadly you have all your life cut out for you. I am Magma, and I will unleash my fury to YOU, Amethyst! You left the boy with the stone, and you must pay the price!"

As it seemed she was about to be pummeled, Steven protected her with his shield.

"Amethyst...go," he told her as he struggled under Magma's strength.

Amethyst hesitated.

"Steven-"

"Go to the warp pad back to Beach City, I will handle this."

"But-"

"NOW!"

Despair was what Amethyst felt as she bolted toward the warp pad.

Tears stream down her cheeks as she saw Steven battle Magma to the end.

"You're my heart...," she lastly said as she transported home.

* * *

There was silence at the home of the Crystal Gems.

_What a surprise_, Amethyst thought sarcastically.

Her heart ached at the thought of Steven being harmed by that animal.

She grunts in frustration.

_Ugh! What am I doing here? _One of her thoughts yelled.

_I should be helping the others! Why did Steven-_

Knock, knock.

The pattern of the knocks on the door urged Amethyst to just open it already. She opened the door with an annoyed stare.

To her surprise, it was Connie.

Connie was a lot taller since two years ago, and she's a beautiful young teenager. She still remained her personality and her trademark pink glasses. She now wears a stunning blue and white dress with red high heels.

"Amy...since we really don't talk as much together, I just want you to know...I'm your friend here."

"Yeah," Amethyst said, looking around the fridge to get a soda, "Of course."

"Amy...," Connie stated, her eyes shifted in concern of Amethyst, "...How do you feel about Steven?"

Amethyst gulped, sighing.

"You...you won't like me if I tell you."

"Nonsense. I would never do such a thing."

Connie sensed Amethyst's melancholy.

"Please Amy."

"I feel...great whenever I see him. He...makes me happy. I...I hate to say it, but I think I may have a...crush on him."

Connie smiled.

"I understand. Steven has a crush on me, and we started dating for the sake of our love. But listen Amy, I'm not mad at you. I would never be. I'm sure you'll find your love soon."

Amethyst's eyes sparkled.

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

* * *

*MEANWHILE*

Shaking himself from shock, Steven reached for Garnet and Pearl with all his might.

Garnet was in a tangled mess from being slammed into endless trees.

Pearl was knocked into the sand once again and cried out in pain as she felt her flesh being pressured by Magma's claws.

It burned her skin, painfully.

She and Garnet were blown away by the wind and slammed into the rocks.

Pearl tried to catch her breath through her injury. She carries the unconscious Garnet in her arms, and her eyelids droop.

She swayed in exhaustion, but won't let that get in her way.

She can't recover right now and she thought about protecting Steven.

_No,_ She thought, _I won't let my vision become true._

She thrusts forward at Magma and punched him. Hard.

As she tried to attack, it was her pain that attacked her even faster.

She dropped Garnet and her glaive, clutching her sides.

She hissed in pain and collapse to her knees.

She crawled to Steven, but stopped as she passed out.

"**NO**!"

Steven hollered among his breath, shaking slightly.

His gem glowed, glowed so bright it stun his eyes.

His whole body then glowed hot pink.

"**LEAVE...THEM...ALONE**!"

The bright light imploded on itself, and it faded as it showed Steven...as a giant teenager.

He released his fury at Magma, with multiple punches and kicks. He tosses Magma at a mountain, and his gem emit a beam, cracking Magma's body.

With one final attempt, Steven turned Magma to ash by one last beam. He saw the flame stone and picked it up. He formed to his original size, examining Pearl and Garnet.

Luckily that he was a teenager, he can pick them up as well.

He picked Pearl in his arms and Garnet on his back.

He places the flame stone in his pocket, and walks back to the warp pad.

He teleported back home.

He could never felt so proud of himself.

Steven was back home and gawked at Amethyst and Connie.

They were talking, laughing.

Having a good time.

He smiled and walks upstairs to his bedroom.

He puts his backpack off of the bed and both place Garnet and Pearl on it.

He lastly put bandages on them for the damage.

He walks into the temple to a lab near the Crystal Heart.

He looks at the monitor of Earth and the machine.

He places the flame stone into the machine, and the machine beeped.

With a flash, a holographic screen showed the volcanoes of Earth.

Steven sighed.

_With a chuckle, he remarked,_

_"Well Steven, you saved the day."_

-End-

-Its sequel: Episode 3 of Elemental Saga: Earth Pebble-

* * *

Wow, that was LONG, wasn't it?

Oh well, I tried to make it a lot better and longer than Ice Key.

Episode 3 will come soon, and it'll be amazing!

Please leave reviews!


End file.
